


TF Drabbles

by PurrV



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gonna use this to post my random drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let me love you - JazzxSideswipe RID2015

Transformers RID2015 Shattered Glass Drabble gift for Aiuke

Jazz x Sideswipe Rating PG13

Silently stalking through the pitch dark forest, Sideswipe took great pleasure in the silence that surrounded him. He needed to get away from that dump they all called a base. Bumblebee was annoying him with his constant talk of destruction and death they would inflict upon the human race in the name of their fallen Prime, and Strongarm would not cease with her pitiful talk of universal domination. Grimlock was too loud with his brutal calculations and Fixit was always using his loud tools with those human pests they caught. It was far too loud and beyond annoying, so Sideswipe decided to get some peace and quiet in the organic woods.

Once he was deep within the gloomy woodland and far away from his base, Sideswipe sighed as he enveloped himself in the silence, the pale moon high above the midnight sky shone down, illuminating his silver body. He could not help but smile as the silence surrounded him, his arms slowly wrapping themselves around him. No wind rustling through the trees, no organic creatures chattering away, no insects chirping, it was just him and this blissful silence. He didn’t know why nor did he care why he had such an obsession with the tranquility surrounding him, but it was moments like this that made him feel alive.

The moment was gone however when a sharp snapped echoed through the air, the sound forcing its way into his audio receptors, alerting his brain module that his quiet time had been disturb, his mood switching from joy to anger. Turning round to face the darkness, Sideswipe looked around. He hated unwanted sounds. He hated them so much he knew exactly who and what made them, and he knew very well who made this noise.

“I thought I told you to leave me be, you cretin,” he spat, his vile words echoing throughout the dark forest.

At first there was no sound, no movement, nothing whatsoever. However it did not take long for a dark shape to slowly emerge from behind a tree. “And miss an opportunity to ravish you?” came a cocky and resonant voice. “Not in a million years.”

Sideswipe mentally cursed as the robust form of the Autobot Jazz came out from hiding, his fanged grin almost illuminating the night. The skilled swordsmech had visited this planet a few times, assisting the Earth bound Autobots out of sheer boredom, but lately he had been visiting for a whole other reason and that reason involved Sideswipe.

“I thought I warned you that if you dared to show your stupid face around here again I’d rip it off,” hissed Sideswipe.

Jazz merely clutched his spark, smiling sweetly at the threat. “Such sweet words,” he sighed, “it’s pure poetry.”

“Oh for the love of Primus,” growled Sideswipe, “I want you to leave. Right now! I have better things to do then have you follow me around like some love sick sparkeater.” He turned to leave but Jazz had already shortened the distance between them, wrapping an arm around the silver mech and pulling him closer. “Unhand me,” snarled Sideswipe.

“Don’t want to,” purred Jazz, leaning in closer, “how else am I goin’ to see that pretty lil’ scowl of yours?”

Sideswipe rolled his red optics in annoyance, not bothering to wrench himself out of the grip that held him knowing that Jazz would only apply more force if he resisted. He didn’t know why but ever since they crossed paths, Jazz had been dangerously fascinated with him. He would stalk him whenever he could, acting as if he had all rights to the young Autobot, proclaiming that he would make him his no matter what. He killed Decepticons for him, squashed humans for him, and he even tracked down all of Sideswipe’s old ex’s and slaughtered them, bringing him their remains as grotesque gifts. Bumblebee had actually tried to force Sideswipe to accept Jazz’s advances, wanting the swordmech to have a good reason to remain with them on Earth, but Sideswipe refused no matter what punishment his “leader” dished out.

“Are you going to release me or am I going to have to break your damn arm?” threatened Sideswipe.

“Havin’ you breakin’ my arm sounds rather appealin’,” purred Jazz, tightening his hold on him, “I’d be honoured to have you rip my arms off.”

Sideswipe sighed with an unimpressed look. “Are you always this sadistic or do I just bring it out of you?”

Jazz cackled darkly as his face leaned in closer. “You bring all kinds of things outta me darlin’ and I’d be happy to show you.” Without so much as asking for permission, Jazz leaned in against Sideswipe’s throat, inhaling the static scent and nuzzling the smooth metal skin. “I could just devour you right this second.”

Neither impressed or interested Sideswipe ducked under from Jazz’s hold and retreated a few feet away. Jazz did not chase after him, he merely looked at Sideswipe with excitement in his optics.

“I tire of your presence,” sneered Sideswipe, “now leave me alone Jazz, for the next time I will force you.”

The threat only appeared to have intrigued Jazz. “I do love it when you get violent on me,” growled Jazz, licking his lips slowly, “it brings out that excitin’ side of you.” Sideswipe frowned and glared at Jazz with spite. “Sadly I have to depart soon,” sighed Jazz, forging a saddened expression upon his pale face, “I have to go and commit mass genocide. Y'know, work and all that.”

“Then why are you here bothering me?” hissed Sideswipe, folding his arms. Jazz grinned and produced a long box. “Don’t tell me,” huffed Sideswipe, “you got me the body parts from the last guy I fragged and arranged them in a way to suggest how much you adore me?”

“No, but he’s on my to do list,” cackled Jazz, forcing the box into Sideswipe’s hands, “this one is a little special.”

Knowing he wasn’t going to leave him be until he opened it, Sideswipe opened the box and peered in. Much to his surprise he found himself looking at a long and sharp sword, red in colour and crafted to perfection. He could not deny it was an appealing weapon for he did have a thing for sharp dangerous objects.

“Like it?” Jazz had crept around him and stood behind the silver mech. “Made it from the melted spark chambers of some high rankin’ Decepticon officers, usin’ the heat from a smeltin’ put in use, so a few screams of agony are tucked away in there. So sharp you can cut through a titanium wall with no effort.”

“You do realise I’m only going to use this to stab it through your head, right?” sneered Sideswipe.

Jazz appeared enthralled by this. “What a wonderful way to die. Struck by the very weapon I made for my beloved, by my beloved.”

“Oh will you hurry up and leave already,” spat Sideswipe, reaching the peak of his tolerance with this twisted stalker of his.

Jazz grinned at Sideswipe before turning to take his leave. “When I return, I intend to make you mine,” he vowed, “you’ll be screamin’ for me soon enough my pretty.” And with that he vanished into the darkness.

Glad that he was finally alone, Sideswipe glanced down at his unique gift. Jazz was unbeaten in his skill. All who have tried had died vainly in an attempt to beat him. Sideswipe was well aware that Jazz always kept his promises and if he was indeed coming back to claim him, then Sideswipe knew he was going to have to put this little gift to full use.

“Having his head upon my trophy wall will be rewarding,” chuckled Sideswipe, unable to ignore that Jazz was indeed attractive, but picturing his lifeless silent corpse pinned upon a rusty wall made him even more appealing.


	2. Cold Company - RatchetxSoundwave TFP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for Shozurei  
> Cold Company RatchetxSoundwave TFP SOFT ROBOT SLASH

“I can’t believe this is happening to me,” whined Ratchet, looking around at the white void surrounding him, the frozen water smacking against his frame causing him to shiver violently. With a scowl he glared over at the silent figure standing nearby. “This is all your fault, you mute freak,” he spat.

Not so long ago, in fact it was just a minute gone by, Ratchet had gone out into the field with his team to retrieve an ancient Cybertronian artefact. However Starscream had shown up with Soundwave and some Vehicons in tow and a fight ensued between them and a few Decepticons. Overwhelmed Optimus had ordered a retreat and as they fled into the ground bridge, Soundwave tried to reach for the Autobot medic. They tackled each other for a bit and ended up falling through the ground bridge together, however instead of ending up back at the Autobot base they somehow ended up in the Arctic, one of the coldest places on planet Earth. Ratchet had attempted to call Optimus for help but his comm’s were scrambled. He tried to distance himself between Soundwave, but the Decepticon just stood there as if he had already frozen up. So here he was, trapped and alone (sort of) with no way to get back home. This day had gone from bad to worse for poor Ratchet.

“There are hardly any human outposts out here,” muttered Ratchet, pacing up and down and rubbing his cold body in a vain attempt to remain warm. “And even if I were to approach them, they wouldn’t have the technological means to contact Optimus.” As he continued to talk with himself, he notice Soundwave just continued to stand there staring at him… maybe? It was hard to tell. “This is all your fault, you know that?” spat Ratchet.

Soundwave then moved but only his face, seemly scanning the area around him. Ratchet grunted with frustration as he continued with his pacing and attempted to come up with an idea on how to get back to the base. As he he did the wind picked up and the temperature dropped even more. Ratchet was now finding it hard to walk, his metal body freezing up as ice began to form all over him. Even his spark was shivering from the bitter cold smothering him.

“I’m going to die out here,” he declared, every word he uttered trembled along with his body, “and it’s all your fault!”

He looked back at Soundwave to see he was now pointing out to something. Ratchet followed the direction of the Decepticon’s long fingers and in the distance he managed to make out the opening to a large cave. If he hid out in there for a bit he’d be able to stay warm enough until help arrived. Not even bothering to thank him, Ratchet quickly left Soundwave’s side and jogged over to the cave. Once inside he found a comfortable corner to sit in and hugged himself to keep warm.

“Better,” he gasped, “but if Optimus doesn’t show up soon, I’m going to freeze my gears off.”

He tried to relax but as he looked up, his spark almost jumped out of his chassis when he found that Soundwave had silently followed him into the cave and now stood over him.

“Oh what do you want?” grunted Ratchet, hugging himself tightly.

Without warning Soundwave suddenly unleashed his tentacles. Ratchet braced himself, squeezing his optics shut as he prepared for a vicious attack. He gasped as he felt those horrid tentacles wrap themselves around him, thinking that Soundwave was preparing to crush him to death. However nothing happened. Opening a single optic, Ratchet looked around and much to his shock, he found Soundwave had now sat down next to him, his tentacles still wrapped around the Autobot.

Ratchet was confused. “Am I your prisoner now?” he asked, his tone bore a hint of sass.

Soundwave shook his head.

Ratchet was confused but found that the the tentacles wrapped around him were emitting some sort of heat. “Are you… trying to keep me warm?” he asked.

Soundwave nodded.

That was a surprise and Ratchet was unsure on how to respond. “Why? Surely you need this heat to remain alive yourself? Why save me?”

Soundwave looked at him and even though his face was hidden, Ratchet could somehow tell that the silent Decepticon was smirking at him, if he had a mouth to smirk with.

As he continued to stare at him, Ratchet soon noticed that Soundwave was trying to suppress his own shivers from the cold. Shocked at himself for even considering the idea, Ratchet sighed as he reached over and wrapped an arm around Soundwave. “Come here,” he muttered, pulling Soundwave close. The silent Decepticon appeared surprised but Ratchet had no idea what he was thinking.

With their bodies close and warming up, Ratchet decided to keep the silence between them broken. “So… are you feeling alright?”

Soundwave nodded.

“Did you contact your allies to come get you?” asked Ratchet.

Soundwave nodded.

Ratchet frowned. “Are they coming?”

Soundwave shook his head.

“Ah, I see,” sighed Ratchet, “your comm’s are scrambled too?”

Soundwave nodded.

The silence returned as Ratchet wasn’t even certain what he should talk about. What could you talk about with someone who couldn’t even talk?

“Can you… talk?” asked Ratchet, his curiosity helping him cope.

Soundwave nodded.

“You can?” So that was one myth solved. “Why won’t you talk then?”

Soundwave pointed to his Decepticon insignia.

“You won’t talk because of your cause?” Ratchet thought that was silly. “It must be hard to make small talk with that commitment.”

Soundwave looked up at Ratchet and pointed to his Autobot insignia.

“My cause?” Ratchet was confused. “What about it?”

Soundwave said nothing of course but, much to Ratchet’s shock, the Decepticon snuggled up against him and relaxed. Ratchet was completely in shock. Soundwave was famous for quickly getting his kills in and was well known for being ruthless. To have him lay next to him in such an out of character way left Ratchet feeling bewildered. In fact Soundwave had the ability to summon ground bridges and possessed the skill to fly away. He could have just left Ratchet to freeze to death, but instead he chose to stay. Soundwave had chosen to stay behind with him for some reason, and that reason was still out of Ratchet’s understanding, or maybe he did and he just couldn’t put it into words.

“Thanks,” he finally said as he tightened his hold on Soundwave, “we needed that.”

As they sat in the freezing cave, Ratchet found that he was feeling warm all of a sudden and it felt good.


	3. You matter to me - Brainstorm x Quark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE IS NON CON/RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER

You matter to me

Screaming. Screaming and cries. Screaming and cries and insane laughter, and music. It was all that he could hear. There was no other sounds. No laughs of joy, no mindless chatter, no jokes being shared, just the sound of the insanity that was Grindcore.

Sitting in a cold rusty cell, alone and terrified of his unavoidable fate, Quark hid himself as best he could in the darkest corner he could find and waited. Every second, every minute, every hour, every day he waited. What was he waiting for? A rescue? No one would dare rescue anyone who was locked away in Grindcore. It wasn't worth it no matter who it was. Was he waiting for his doom? His wardens had left him alone for some time with no indication of when they would return. He didn't want that. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to die. He had so much planned, so many dreams he wished to make reality. Sadly those dreams would remain dreams for he knew that the only way he was going to escape Grindcore was when Mortilus came for him at long last.

He wondered if anyone missed him. If his so called friends would even attempt to talk of his rescue. Maybe they already declared him dead and moved on despite knowing he was still alive and well. Maybe Brainstorm was still pinning for his rescue. He and Brainstorm were quite close, but Quark doubted that even he would dare come to save him. Brainstorm may posses a spark of gold, but Quark knew him well enough to know he was a coward, terrified of violence and discord. He didn't fault him on that. Brainstorm was a good friend and Quark believed it was selfish to hope that he would come to save him from this hell hole. He could only dream.

"Brainstorm would come for me," he chortled miserably, "if only he wasn't so scared. If only he could overcome it... but he can't. Not for me. I don't blame him."

His thinking was interrupted when he heard distant footsteps drawing nearer. Quark cringed and prayed to Primus that whoever it was would walk past his cell, ignoring his existence completely. Primus wasn't listening to him for the footsteps stopped right outside his cell and through the small window he could see a shadow.

"This is the one," came a rough voice.

Quark trembled as the door to his cell slid open and two large Decepticons walk in. They looked around until they spotted him.

"Idiot," spat one of them as he smacked the other across the head, "this isn't the right cell."

"I must have got the numbers wrong," muttered the other with the rough voice, "he must be in a different cell."

They turned to leave and Quark could not help but sigh in relief. However the two Decepticons heard his exhale of joy and looked back towards their prisoner.

"I think he's happy we're leaving," sneered the first Decepticon.

"How rude," cackled the Decepticon with the rough voice, walking over to stand over Quark, "we put you up in this decent cell, feed you, and you don't even appreciate our presence."

Quark flinched as the Decepticon standing over him slammed a large foot upon the rusty floor. "I-I'm sorry," he squeaked.

"That didn't sound like a proper apology," snorted the first Decepticon.

"No, it didn't," cackled the second Decepticon. He reached down for Wuark and forced him to his feet, the nimble mech gasping as a slimy hand wrapped itself around his delicate arms. "Are you really sorry?" sneered the Decepticon who held him.

"Y-yes I am," stammered Quark, not sure if he was being legit or not, he just wanted them to get out and leave him alone.

"Still doesn't sound like one," huffed the first Decepticon, leaning against the open cell door.

"I'm sorry," wailed Quark, "I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry! I mean it!"

The Decepticon who held him through him to the floor. Quark yelped as he landed in the centre of the cell, under the light that dimly illuminated the box shaped room. Quark laid absolutely still as one of his wardens stood over him.

"He's really thin, ain't he?" said one of them. Quark gasped when he felt a large hand wrap around his waist. "Look, I can get my whole hand around him." Trembling like mad, Quark tried to keep still as he was examined. He was slightly lifted off the ground, his aft raised a little. "He's got a cute backside here."

Quark felt a sinking feeling develop in his fuel intakes. "P-please I hand me," he begged. A sudden and sharp smack to his backside made him arch up and cry out in pain. "AHH! S-stop it, please."

"You don't order us around," barked the Decepticon, smacking him again. "We give the orders around here, understand?"

"Y-yes," gasped Quark, wanting to crawl into a ball.

"Yes what?" hissed the Decepticon, smacking Quark again.

"AHHHH! Yes sir!" Quark bit his lip and forced himself not to release the tears of pain that were forming behind his optics.

"Hey," said the Decepticon by the cell door, "I got a wicked cool idea." He ushered the other Decepticon to join him by the door. 

Once he felt the grip on him vanish Quark dragged himself back to his corner, ignoring the blistering pain upon his aft. He watched as the two wardens spoke to each other in hushed voices, talking about something that Quark could not hear. They then both looked back at Quark and viciously grinned at him before walking out of the cell and closing the door.

"Thank Primus," gasped Quark, hugging himself as tightly as he could.

Hours had passed since then. Quark laid in his corner and stared off into the nothingness, his empty glass of low grade energon had been discarded in another corner. The pain from earlier had gone but it still left an imprint upon him. These wardens, these cruel Decepticons were without mercy. They took pleasure in his pain, not caring if he was apologetic or not, it was just a twisted game to them. He knew that was only the beginning of his horrid experience at Grindcore and he could only hope that he would somehow get through it.

Hours continued to pass by. He would hear random screams, distant sobbing, and nightmarish noises that he could never forget even if he tried. At least he was somehow safe in here. Yes the wardens could back any moment but whilst he was alone in this cell he felt a little secure. He would tense up when he heard footsteps but relax once they past his cell. He knew that sooner or later they were going to come for him. He wasn't sure what they would do to him but he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. All he could do was lay there and relish this peaceful moment for it was possible that it would be his last.

Once again he heard footsteps and much to his dread they stopped outside his cell. So much for his moment of peace and solitude. The door opened to reveal the two Decepticons from before, grinning wickedly at their prisoner.

"Get up," they ordered. Quark didn't want to upset them so he did as he was told. He slowly rose up from where he lay, shuffling forward a little and awaited for the next command. 

Without warning one of his wardens suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the cell. Quark gasped as he was dragged down a dark hallway, stumbling over his feet as he tried desperately to keep up with his captors. They past by other cells, all of the inhabitants of those rusty prisons looking at Quark with pity and relief. As he was pulled further and further away from his cell, a number of questions flooded Quark's mind. Where were they going? What were they going to do to him? Should he be afraid? That last question was stupid but he wasn't sure what to feel right now.

They eventually reached a large set of doors, one of his wardens kicking it open. Quark was almost blinded by a bright light as he dragged towards it. He could hear a large amount of chatter around him and after his optics had finally adjusted he found himself in what appeared to be a large break room. It was full of Decepticons, drinking away at energon and chatting about things they found entertaining. Some of them noticed Quark and looked over with curious optics. Before Quark could even think as to why he was even in there he was suddenly flung onto a table, interrupting a few wardens who were in the middle of a card game.

"What's the big idea!?" barked one of the wardens, tossing his cards onto the ruined table, "I was winning that, you slag head!"

Quark groaned as he tried to straighten himself out and gasped when he was hoisted up by the very Decepticon who tossed him onto the furniture he ruined. He stared around the room to see a large number of Decepticons staring back at him.

"Gentlecons! We bring you tonight's entertainment!" declared the Decepticon who held him, showing off Quark to the rest of the wardens.

Entertainment? Quark felt every joint in his body lock up. What did they mean by that? 

"Him?" jeered one of the Decepticons, "what are we supposed to do with him?"

The Decepticon who held Quark merely grinned. "Well last night we played pin the dagger on the spark chamber-" Quark looked over to a nearby wall and to his horror found it was covered with Autobots pinned to the wall with no signs of life "-and the night before we bet on which Autobot would last longest in a mine field. Well me and my buddy over here came up with a real good activity for tonight's entertainment." 

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" shouted one of the Decepticons.

The warden who held Quark hoisted him up higher. "Who wants a good old fashioned frag with this little scamp?"

Quark could of sworn he felt his spark stop upon hearing that dreadful idea. Frag? Him? Did they mean that they wished to... oh dear Primus, this wasn't happening. Before he could protest he was tossed upon the cold floor, a few Decepticons staring down at him with intriguing looks.

"W-wait," he cried, trying to drag himself away with one hand whilst holding up his other in protest, "y-you can't! I'm inexperienced! I-I haven't done- GAH!" Someone had grabbed his leg and pulled him up so he was upside down. "Unhand me, please," he begged, struggling in his powerless position.

"I think this nerd was saying he's an untouched," cackled the one who held him.

"Check him!" jeered someone.

Quark cringed when he felt someone clutch his interfacing panel. He tried to swat away the hand that pulled at it but his own hands were smacked away. He whimpered and hid his face in shame as the panel was removed and exposed his interfacing equipment. He could hear some excited chatter around him with a few cruel cackles.

"P-please let go," he stammered, trying to cross his legs. 

His pleas were ignored and he almost gasped when he felt the heated breath of the Decepticon who held him against his valve. "He smells like a virgin," said someone. Quark shrieked when he felt something hot and wet drag itself over his valve. "He definitely tastes like one," came the same voice, only now it sounded husky and aroused.

"He sounds like one too," laughed someone else.

Quark yelped as he felt someone smack his backside. "Stop!" he cried.

"This nerd needs to learn some manners!" shouted one of the wardens.

The room was suddenly filled with excited cheering and Quark found himself being carried off somewhere. All he could see from his uncomfortable angle were hundreds of legs surrounding him, his fear overpowering him as he desperately tried to clutch something to hang onto. He was turned up right and he felt something slap around his wrists. Once his senses got their bearings back in order, he found that he was now partly suspended in the middle of the room, his wrists bound in cuffs that hung from the ceiling. He looked around in terror to find a large number of red optics staring at him hungrily.

"So who gets to break his seals?" demanded someone in that dangerous crowd.

Quark shivered in fear, his chains rattling. "Y-you can't," he stammered, hoping with all his spark they would listen to him. "I haven't even b-been with anyone. You c-can't take this away f-from me."

His pleas were met with laughter. "Wow, he's just selling himself to us," laughed someone.

Before he could even beg for mercy once more, Quark yelped when he felt a hand slide over his exposed valve. He grimaced as he felt the fingers roughly stroke across the folds and prodding the small entrance with little care. To his horror more hands joined in, their greasy and cruel touches molested every part of the feeble prisoner. Some of the stroke his valve, shoving the fingers into the quivering hole and poking his insides. Others groped his other sensitive areas, like his aft, his waist, his chassis, his face, and even the insides of his mouth. Each touch caused poor Quark to cry out and whimper as he was barraged with an onslaught of unwanted touches.

"P-please AHH s-stop this! I-I d-don't OOOH oh p-please s-stop GAAH!" 

"He makes some sweet noises," cackled one of his assaulters.

"Make him do more," jeered another one.

Quark tried to shake free from his attackers but this only fuelled their desire to abuse him further. He screeched and cried as those horrid digits were sliding in and out of his sensitive port, touching sensor nodes that set off sparks of unwanted pleasure inside of him. He could feel their heated breath all over him, their glossa's licking all over his body and face, the sharp sensations of their teeth biting into him. It was all too much. He couldn't handle all of these horrid feelings. He just wanted them all to stop.

"Alright, let's settle this," shouted someone, "first one to make the whore overload gets to break his seals!"

"NOOO!" cried Quark, the number of hands on him increased and the rough handling on him worsened.

The fingers moved in deeper within him. How many were in his port? He couldn't tell, he just wanted them out of him. They formed dents upon him, digging into his seams and cruelly pulling at his sensitive wiring.

"C'mon you little slut," growled someone close by, "overload already."

He could feel something brewing up inside him, like an overworked furnace he could feel something deep within him ready to explode. Suppressing it wasn't working no matter how much he tried. Something sticky was trailing down his thighs, those intruding fingers were covered in it.

"S-STOP AAH I-I CAN'T- OOOooo... Please STOP! This is t-too m-m-much AAAaaa!" No matter how much he begged, they all ignored him.

Unable to hold it in, Quark trembled violently and arched up, screaming as his spark burned with pent up desire and a large amount of fluids gushed from his overworked valve. His unwanted overload was met with cheers and laughter.

"That was me! That was all me!" shouted someone.

"Frag you, that was totally me!" shouted another.

As they argued amongst themselves, they left Quark hanging unsupervised. Exhausted from that forceful overload and shivering with shame, the poor mech could only sob in despair as he stared down at his dirty frame. The ghost sensation of those hands were still all over him and it made him feel sick that his body had been aroused by such vile touches. Before he could even try to recover from it all, somebody large appeared before him. Cautiously peering up he cringed to see a mech three times his size standing over him.

"I say I get first dibs," he chortled, licking his lips. The room was filled with a chorus of disappointment but no one dared to argue with the large mech. 

Quark was absolutely terrified at the sight of him. "N-no," he protested weakly. He watched in horror as the large mech reached down and removed his lower playing, a large and grotesque interface spike emerging from its hiding place, earning a few impressed sounds from the crowd around them. Quark felt what little colour he had left drain from his face. "N-no, I-I can't..."

"I think he's impressed," shouted someone, laughter following the statement.

He tried to protest once more, but he yelped pitifully as the large mech grabbed both of his legs and held them up, giving everyone in the room a good view of his wet and quivering valve, the fluids still seeping out from it. Quayk's optics widened in fear as he saw how close that gigantic spike was to his exposed valve. Finding a small amount of strength within him, Quark tried to shake himself free from the powerful grip that held him. He screamed and begged as he fought to release himself but it was no use, and he already knew it.

"Please no!" he begged, as the spike drew nearer. "I don't want this! Please! Please stop! Please!"

The large mech release a growl of arousal as he dragged his spike over the wet valve, the folds unintentionally clutching it as it slid back and forth, soaking itself in the fluids still present. Quark screeched as he felt the throbbing member press and slide against him, shaking even more violently against his bonds and begging more frantically than before.

Nononono! Stop! Help me someone! No! NO! Please stop! No!" He sobbed as he felt the large mech lean over and drag his glossa up Quark's cheek, lapping up the tears that fell heavily. "Please nooooo~" wailed Quark, crying uncontrollably.

The large mech then straightened himself upright, dragging his spike back until the tip prodded the entrance. Quark immediately froze up, his whole frame tensing as he felt the heated metal pressing against his sensitive entrance. His hands had formed trembling fists, his optics squeezed closed, and he braced himself for his inevitable fate. 

"Open wide," came a cruel voice.

Clutching Quark's legs as tight as he could the large mech grunted as he forced his hips forward, the tip of his spike pushing into the tight valve. Quark's optics flew open and he screamed as what felt like his valve had just been ripped apart, fresh energon blood already seeping out. Instinctively his valve clenched up in the hopes it could prevent the foreign member trying to enter it. 

"You didn't even get all the way in," laughed someone.

"Gimme a sec," grunted the large mech, "he's tighter than he looks."

Quark choked on his own saliva as the large mech pulled out a little and forced himself back in, only this time he managed to push past the damaged entrance and ripped the seals deep within him.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Quark's screamed echoed around the room as he was filled with the unwanted member, crushing his insides and damaging ultra sensitive nodes. His gut had formed a large bulge where the invading spike was present within, stretching his metal skill in a horrendous way. The pain was unbearable, he thought he was going to die, but he wasn't that lucky.

"Fragging hell, is he tight!" The large mech groaned as he attempted to pull out his spike.

Thinking his insides were getting dragged out along with the spike, Quark continued to scream and choke on his own tears, thrashing in the binds as the pain went far beyond his limits. "S-STOP! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP!"

The large mech seemed pissed with Quark's actions and he slapped him across the face, almost knocking his yellow specs off. "Shut your trap, you little glitch!"

The inner walls of Quark's valve were almost pulled out as the large mech mech withdrew his spike but he slammed it back in, his lower body smacking against Quark's aft. He repeated the rough movement a few times before settling into a brutal pace, ramming himself in and out of Quark's nimble body. Quark couldn't bear it. The constant assault on his sensors, his inner nodes continuously crushed and stabbed, the horrific pain mixing in with disgusting pleasure. If there were a word to describe this hell Quark hoped it never existed.

"C'mon you lil' glitch," groaned his rapist, "scream louder!"

The pace picked up and Quark's body spasmed with the cruel assault. He sobbed and cried and whimpered and screamed as his abused valve was stabbed over and over again. He tried to escape into his mind but it was no use. He tried to lose consciousness but it was impossible. He continued to beg for mercy but he was ignored. 

"P-please," he gasped, choking on his tears and oral fluids, "please AAAH s-stop. S-someone GAAAH h-help me."

He could feel sticky fluids seep down his lower body, splashing out of his valve every time the large mech forced himself inside of him. The bulge in his lower body continued to disappear and reappear with every painful thrust, stretching his metal skin to its unbearable limits.

"F-frag," gasped the large mech, "I'm gonna come."

Quark felt the bile rise up his throat as the pace quickened. He clenched his teeth as his attacker began an insane pace, thinking that he really was going to get ripped apart. He truly believed that the huge spike impaling him was going to come right out of his gut. His optics had rolled back into his head, his glossa hung out of his open mouth, the sounds he uttered made no sense whatsoever. He was completely engulfed with this torture in body and soul.

The large mech gripped Quark tight and released a loud roar, holding himself deep inside Quark and unleashed an eruption of white hot fluids. Quark gagged as he felt his insides inflate, those foul liquids bursting out of his occupied valve. He could feel it swirling and gushing around inside of him, feel it pouring out of him, feel it soaking his lower body and inner legs. He was unable to hold it in and he vomited, the bile from his throat spilling out of his mouth, trailing down his face and neck until it fell onto the floor, joining the puddle of transfluids that had formed underneath him.

For a few minutes there was nothing, just the sounds of both Quark and his rapist heaving large amounts of air in and out of their worn out bodies. The large mech rested against Quark until he rebooted, his hulking frame straining the nimble mech's weary limbs. Quark was exhausted, sick, and trapped deep in the void of despair that had formed within his mind. He coughed and sniffled as his ruined body hung there for the rest of the world to see. 

At long last the large mech unsheathed his spike from Quark's body, the nimble mech whimpering as more fluids spilled out of him, splashing onto the floor. The large mech sighed heavily before walking round the bound mech and hoisted him up into an angle so the rest of the wardens could see his ruined valve.

"Alright fellas," he jeered, "who wants sloppy seconds?"

Quark's optics flashed opened and he looked around in horror to see hundreds of red optics locked on him, hungry smiles glinting in the dimly lit room, and disgusting hands reaching out for him. He could hear them laughing and gloating, the sound of their glossa's licking their lips and the sound of interfacing panels sliding open.

As he sunk into that bottomless pit of despair, Quark shook his head in denial and screamed.

\---------------------------------------------

It took longer than he anticipated, far too long, but at long last Brainstorm had finally put his plan into action. Setting off explosives near the Grindcore prison and alerting the Autobots of a supposed prison riot, the air was filled with chaos as the wardens of Grindcore fought with the Autobot army. Waiting until he was certain the prison was no longer filled with guards, Brainstorm slipped in undetected. There were a few guards here and there but Brainstorm took care of them with a stun gun. He also released some of the prisoners to cause confusion amongst the wardens, knowing that every damage he did to Grindcore's security the longer he had to save his dearest friend.

"I'm nearly there Quark," he said, clutching his spark as he walked deeper and deeper into the vile prison.

When he first heard that his beloved Quark had been captured by Decepticons and taken to Grindcore, he almost lost all hope. Everyone knew that Grindcore was an inescapable death camp and that Quark's fate was sealed. However unlike everyone else, Brainstorm plotted to save him in secret, knowing that everyone else would just tell him to give up and move on. He stole the plans to the prison, hacked the security, researched the entire facility, learned how many guards were present and their schedules. Once he had everything planned out he quickly made his move, his ultimate goal was to save the one mech her cherished.

Entering the lower levels and grimacing at the foul conditions the holding cells were, Brainstorm wondered how Quark coped in such a hell hole. "He's a stubborn one," muttered Brainstorm, trying to reassure himself, "he's stronger than he looks. He'll be fine."

He couldn't lie about the fact that he was scared of what had happened to Quark whilst he was imprisoned. He'd wake up at night in tears after experiencing horrible nightmares of his dear friend being tortured and abused. He'd beat himself up for failing to tell Quark how he really felt about him, wishing he could turn back time to prevent any of this from ever happening. He still had a chance though. He could still save Quark and tell him how he felt about him. He still had time.

He was nearly at the cell where Quark was supposedly held. Hacking into the locks, Brainstorm easily got through all the firewalls and forced the door open. It was dark inside but he could sense a spark reading from within.

"Quark?" Brainstorm cautiously entered the dark cell. "Quark, it's me. It's Brainstorm, I'm here to get you out. I'm here to take you home."

At first he thought he heard nothing but as he tuned his audio receptors he could a faint but heavy venting sound. He scanned the room throughly and spotted a shadow in the furtherest corner. He recognised the shape, that cylinder helm was instantly recognisable.

"Quark!" gasped Brainstorm, his spark fluttering as he stepped towards the shadow, "Quark its me! I've come to-" He stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw dropping from behind his mask at the scene before him. "Q-Quark?" 

The mech he had come for was slumped upon the floor, heaving slow and heavily and posed in an obscene way. His silver and teal body was ruined beyond recognition, covered in dirt and cruel marks. Drool seeped from his open mouth, his blue optics dazed from behind his cracked yellow specs. His scarred legs were spread open, his interface panel was missing and a hand was currently forcing itself in and out of an abused valve. A puddle of transfluids had formed around him, the stench almost suffocating. Brainstorm had to reboot his optics to certain that the mech he was staring at was indeed Quark, and to his absolute horror he found that it was.

"Q-Quark?" stammered Brainstorm, his entire frame trembling, "w-what did they do to you?"

Quark finally noticed Brainstorm's presence and stared up at him with a insane look of hunger. "Brainstorm," he slurred, pulling his hand out of his valve, the wet sloppy sounds it made made Brainstorm cringe. "You're here," giggle Quark, licking his sticky fingers, "I was hoping you'd come."

Brainstorm felt the bile rise up in his throat, felt the bitter anger swelling inside of him as he realised what his beloved Quark had gone through. He couldn't stop the tears from falling but he held back the wail of despair. The mech he had loved for so long, the one he admired, respected and adored for centuries had been reduced to this Primus forsaken state. Was this because of him? Was it because he took to long to save him? He felt hatred towards himself. He felt anger towards the bastards who did this to him. He felt completely and utterly ashamed that he had failed the one he vowed to save and protect.

Falling to his knees, he reached for Quark and pulled him into an embrace. "I'm so sorry Quark," he sobbed, tears falling heavily from his golden optics. "I should've come quicker." Quark laughed manically when Brainstorm mentioned the word "come" and started repeating it over and over. Brainstorm could only shiver as the tears fell harder and faster. "Forgive me Quark," he cried. 

Quark merely made a mewling sound. "Brainy," he purred, "I need a big spike inside of me." Brainstorm gasped when he felt Quark nuzzle him. "Put your big spike inside me Brainy," he begged, a lustful madness glowing in his broken optics. "I want you inside of me! Pleeeease?"

Brainstorm attempted to pull himself free, but Quark had wrapped his arms around him. "Quark, no!" Brainstorm tried to remove the broken mech as gently as he could. "We have to leave."

Brainstorm ended up falling over onto his backside with Quark straddling him, his face filled with ruined passion and desire. "Let me ride you Brainy," he begged, grinding his exposed valve against the teal mech, "let me have your big spike!" He then leaned down, ripped of Brainstorm's mask and kissed him.

Tensing up as he felt those lips he had desired for so long press up against his, tasting those flavours he had longed for, Brainstorm found himself frozen to the spot. Oh how he had longed to kiss Quark, to hold him and love him. He was too cowardly to ask him before and not so long ago he believed he lost his chance. Now he was here atop of him, kissing him like he dreamed, holding him as he envisioned. Indulging his secret wish Brainstorm could not help but gently kiss back, gently caressing those tender cheeks. Their glossa's slid over each other's, their tastes mixing together into something new. Quark mewled against the kiss, trying to deeper it as best he could whilst Brainstorm pulled his helm closer to aid him. 

It was only when Quark reached for Brainstorm's interface panel that the teal mech broke the kiss. "No," he suddenly declared, pushing Quark back slightly so he could put his mask back on, "no Quark, not like this."

Quark whined as he reached down to stroke his dripping valve. "It's soooo hungry Brainy," he moaned, gasping and whimpering as he pleasured himself. "Soooooo huuuuungry!"

Brainstorm shook himself and renewed his resolve to save Quark. Standing up, he plucked Quark up from the floor and carried him out of the repulsive cell, away from that wretched hallway, and out of that foul prison. Knowing he couldn't just walk out of the prison whilst carrying Quark, Brainstorm found a suitable ledge that lead to a wide open sky.

"Where are we going?" whined Quark, still dazed and confused.

Brainstorm hugged him tight, a loose tear falling down his face. "We're leaving Quark. We're leaving this world together. You're the only thing that matters to me, and I swear I'll never let you go again."

With that said he fell forward, still clutching his beloved mech as he fell towards the ground. As they fell he converted into his jet mode, making certain that Quark ended up secure inside of his cockpit. Once fully transformed and with Quark secured, he ignited his engines and flew towards the stars.

Inside the cramped space within Brainstorm, the gentle hum of the engines seemly soothing him to sleep, Quark could not help but feel oddly at peace. He found himself surrounded by a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time and deep within the insanity he had drowned himself in to escape this horrid reality, a small spark of hope reignited.


End file.
